The Totally SpiesThe Big Breakup
by Sgirl017
Summary: What Happens when the Totally Spies breakup read this story and find out
1. The Breakup 1st chapter

Totally Spies Big Breakup - Chapter 4  
  
*** I don't Own Totally Spies***  
  
** This is Chapter 4 of Totally Spies The Big Breakup!! I didn't think I was even going to write this many chapters. But there were so many Great reviews telling me to keep up the Good Work , Write Longer Chapters , UPDATE =P. Oh yeah be4 I forget on my last chapter I wrote that Clover had a brother Correction she doesn't (Sk8rgirl thanks ) So I'm just replacing it with Norman , Hope you enjoy Chapter 4**  
  
**** Clover blinked " Am I dreaming" she said as she rubbed her Glasses lenses. " Hey Clo" Norman said. " Don't ever call me Clo, geek" Clover snapped. " Does this face look like it's a face of a geek, I think not" Norman said as he put his sunglasses on. He was wearing jeans a really cool jersey, great new sneakers and a hat at the side of his head. " Now I am sure that perfume changed Sam and Alex" Clover thought. She ran upstairs. " I wonder what's the effect of this freaky perfume" Clover said.  
  
Clover quickly sent a perfume sample to Jerry. She got a respond quick. Jerry said mysteriously," Hmm. Interesting this perfume has something I just cannot tell what this little bottle is doing. But I have a little information for you the creator of this perfume is named Clearly Mitchell, a woman living in China. I suppose that is were her stock is.  
  
A couple of hours later Clover was on her way to China. When she got there all she saw were advertisements all over the airport. A woman came up to her and said " Farrell, good for you, I have best supply half price. Clover ran away, it was kinda creepy.  
  
The Company was pretty obvious to find , it was huge. Clover sneaked in through the back door and as soon as she got in she couldn't believe who she saw!!  
  
***Going to leave you hanging there I love to keep ppl guessing!! 


	2. The Breakup 2nd Chapter

I Don't Own Totally Spies -  
  
A person **Remains to be Unnamed** wrote a review and wanted a sequel so here it is I may add some more chapters maybe not but here is what you asked for people  
  
Jerry looked like he was about to burst. " Clover please leave before I get too angry" Jerry said calmly, but looked like he was about to SCREAM!  
  
******In a few minutes Clover was just walking around. She never realized she could be so bored; probably Because Sam and Alex were there with her during mission and just hanging out. " A Little Shopping might do the trick," Clover said happily to herself. But as she entered the mall she saw Alex and Sam chatting and talking. " Aren't we all supposed to be mad at each other?" She thought to herself. " Why Are you here together aren't we supposed to be mad at each other" Clover finally managed to say.  
  
Sam and Alex stopped the laughing and gave her a nasty glance. " For your information we made up" Sam snapped. " I can't believe you came to the mall without me, I mean you need me," Clover piped up. " If we needed you why didn't we invite you to come to the mall with us" Alex said nastily. Then Sam and Alex walked off without looking back.  
  
Clover wasn't in the mood to go to the mall anymore especially with Sam and Alex there. " Maybe I might study" Clover thought. Then shook her head. Clover went home. "Hi Clover, why are you home so early" Clovers mom said. " Just thought I might study" Clover said quietly. " Sweetie do you have a fever" Clovers mom said cautiously. " No I'm ok Mom" Clover said.  
  
The next day clover woke up bright and early. She looked in her closet and couldn't seem to find anything. So took a plaid sweater, gray skirt, with slacks and loafers that her Grandma gave her for Christmas. " My contacts hurt so bad" Clover said so took her contacts out and put on her glasses that broke and she had to tape.  
  
****** " Nice outfit" Alex snapped. Mandy and Sam were behind her. They soon moved on. " Dork" Sam said as they were passing.  
  
" Something's just got to be wrong and I am going to find out," Clover said to herself.  
  
*** That's your 2nd chapter for you I might add a new chapter might not stick around and please post your reviews for suggestions =) 


	3. The Breakup 3rd Chapter

Totally Spies Big Breakup- Chapter 3  
  
Sorry I have been holding off writing the 3rd chapter for my story I have been really bust but here it is 3rd chapter on Totally Spies Big Break Up  
  
*** Clovers day got even worse; She broke her glasses, bumped her head on her locker, and was threw up on. When Clover got home she wasn't in the mood to do anything, she was so depressed and regretted that she insulted Sam and Alex. Clover turned on the TV " Soap Opera, Soap Opera, even worse soap opera" Clover said to herself. She was so alone. " Are you the Geek of your group annoyed and want to show them well use Farrell, a product that makes you popular in 1 -2-3." The TV said.  
  
" Wait a minute" Clover said. She put her jacket on and ran to the mall to a perfume stall. " Hows may I helps you madam" A women with a strong accent said." Do you have the perfume Farrell" Clover asked quickly. " Tis you luck day madam" The women said and handed her a bottle. Clover quickly paid. Clover ran home and smelled it. " I wont take any chances so ill test it on my geeky brother" Clover said to herself.  
  
Clover quickly sneaked to her brother's room " Good, he's fast asleep" Clover thought and sprayed some on her brother. " One more minute mommy" Clovers brother whispered. Clover quickly sneaked out and went to sleep. The next morning Clover woke up bright and early she took a shower and but on a blouse and red pants. Then as she was walking down the stairs she saw her brother. She couldn't believe what she saw!  
  
** I'm going to leave you hanging there make reviews w.e hope you like it ** 


	4. The Breakup 4th Chapter

Totally Spies Big Breakup - Chapter 4  
  
*** I don't Own Totally Spies***  
  
** This is Chapter 4 of Totally Spies The Big Breakup!! I didn't think I was even going to write this many chapters. But there were so many Great reviews telling me to keep up the Good Work , Write Longer Chapters , UPDATE =P. Oh yeah be4 I forget on my last chapter I wrote that Clover had a brother Correction she doesn't (Sk8rgirl thanks ) So I'm just replacing it with Norman , Hope you enjoy Chapter 4**  
  
**** Clover blinked " Am I dreaming" she said as she rubbed her Glasses lenses. " Hey Clo" Norman said. " Don't ever call me Clo, geek" Clover snapped. " Does this face look like it's a face of a geek, I think not" Norman said as he put his sunglasses on. He was wearing jeans a really cool jersey, great new sneakers and a hat at the side of his head. " Now I am sure that perfume changed Sam and Alex" Clover thought. She ran upstairs. " I wonder what's the effect of this freaky perfume" Clover said.  
  
Clover quickly sent a perfume sample to Jerry. She got a respond quick. Jerry said mysteriously," Hmm. Interesting this perfume has something I just cannot tell what this little bottle is doing. But I have a little information for you the creator of this perfume is named Clearly Mitchell, a woman living in China. I suppose that is were her stock is.  
  
A couple of hours later Clover was on her way to China. When she got there all she saw were advertisements all over the airport. A woman came up to her and said " Farrell, good for you, I have best supply half price. Clover ran away, it was kinda creepy.  
  
The Company was pretty obvious to find , it was huge. Clover sneaked in through the back door and as soon as she got in she couldn't believe who she saw!!  
  
***Going to leave you hanging there I love to keep ppl guessing!! 


	5. The Breakup 5th Chapter

**I haven't written any fan fiction for about 2 months maybe because I  
was really busy. But I have finally decided to continue Totally Spies Big  
Breakup and make it the final chapter and let my cliffhangers come to and  
end. Hope you like it ill be making another story but not in Totally  
Spies so watch out for it. I'm not sure if you might like this story but  
I enjoyed writing It.**  
  
Clover couldn't believe who she saw it was her arch rival Mandy of all  
people. It was Mandy. "What in the world is she doing her, but I have a  
feeling it's not for anything good" Clover whispered to herself. "But it  
still doesn't make sense, Clearly Mitchell is the maker of the mysterious  
perfume, not Mandy" Clover said oddly but kept walking anyway  
  
Mandy was being even nastier then she usually is, she was snapping at  
the workers and there were Sam and Alex looking mean. Like they did when  
they gave Clover an attitude at school. Clover made her way to the  
perfume. She looked hmm. Before she could take another sample Mandy snuck  
up behind her. "So you thought you could sneak into my factory and get  
away with it well not today CLOVER" Mandy hissed. " You won't live to  
tell anyone this, NOW" Mandy snickered.  
  
Before Clover could run Mandy's workers surrounded Clover and hung her  
over a fresh batter of the perfume so she could drown in the perfume. "  
What am I going to do I don't have anyone to save me, Clover, think,  
think" I said to myself. "I got it "I clover thought. Clover kicked her  
foot up high hoping my heel would reach the rope. Clover kicked, "common  
rope break break" Clover thought. She kicked and it broke. She fell and  
flipped to the side.  
  
Sam and Alex came running to her. "That perfume may have made me dorky  
but it didn't make a dorky fighter" Clover Yelled. Sam and Alex both  
leaped at Clover. Clover ducked and successfully was safe.  
  
Mandy was running, but clover caught up "You don't think I'm gonna let  
you go that easy" Clover sprayed some pepper spay in her eyes and Mandy  
fell. "When I was about to die I was thinking about this plan you made  
up, you made the perfume and used the perfume against me to turn me geeky  
and made Alex and Sam bring me down too. And you hypnotized Sam and Alex  
to do whatever you want. " Clover Snapped.  
  
"So you got me, but you were so popular always getting in my way, Alex  
and Sam were two perfect people to bring you down, anyway what are you  
going to do about it" Mandy snapped.  
  
" Clover might not do anything but we will" Jerry said. Jerry  
unhypnotized Alex and Sam and everything was alrite. "I'm so glad were  
back together, let promise never to fight again" Alex said. "Yeah"Clover  
and Sam both said together. "Hey is that my shirt" Clover said. " No  
way, you don't have good taste in clothes like I do" Alex said coolly. "  
Here we go again" Sam said  
  
* that's the end hope you liked it review it plz thanks 


End file.
